


but nothing ever did

by AmyriustrixR0se



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, One Shot Collection, Romance, Snippets, a day in the life, buttons, implied Newt/Tina, mentions of Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriustrixR0se/pseuds/AmyriustrixR0se
Summary: His buttoned-down top had been straining to cover his growing abdomen for the past few days but it seemed the material was deciding enough was enough.He felt it a tad bit slower than the material felt it, but he didn't have time to stop it. His eyes widened slightly and Graves tensed, his heart skipping a beat and worry starting to creep over his curiosity. A question was on the tip of his tongue when it happened.:: with a little look inside Credence and Percival's life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be a series of snippets or not?  
> ~ Thank you for reading! :)

Percival Graves and Credence Barebone sat at the dining room table eating breakfast delivered from Mr. Kowalski's bakery. The air between them was silent and comfortable. Credence was perfectly content to spend time with his husband before the man went to work, while Graves thought the same of his young husband who would be staying home.

The danishes from Mr. Kowalski's bakery were excellent as ever. Credence had miserably failed in trying to politely eat his - the cravings Tina warned him about had begun to hit and Mr. Kowalski's baked goods smelled oh so good. His face flushed bright red as nearly half of his danish was gone and Graves' wasn't. Though, the older man didn't have a knack for a sweet tooth.

Graves, on the other hand, watched Credence fondly from across the table. The younger man wore this new and unexpected but welcomed (after a slight breakdown) pregnancy very well. He noted thoughtfully that Credence had gained some rounded curves to the sharp angles of his face and body. He couldn't be more proud to see their love physically bloom.

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he curiously noted a light struggle cross his husband's face. Credence knew the other was watching him, and his face heated but his eyes remained focused on the center of the table as he concentrated... concentrated in not ripping his clothes.

His buttoned-down top had been straining to cover his growing abdomen for the past few days but it seemed the material was deciding enough was enough.

He felt it a tad bit slower than the material felt it, but he didn't have time to stop it. His eyes widened slightly and Graves tensed, his heart skipping a beat and worry starting to creep over his curiosity. A question was on the tip of his tongue when it happened.

The last bite of danish was the tipping point - or ripping point - for the stretched material. Two buttons popped audibly, bursting from Credence's shirt and hitting - for heaven's sake! - Percival's knee before clicking to the floor.

Credence bit his lip and tried in vain to hide the beet red flush that crawled up his neck, dusted his cheeks, and finished at the tips of his ears. He found himself unable to meet Percy's eyes. He ducked his head at an angle, very embarrassed and even a little ashamed.

The older man reached across the table, sensing the need to assure his Credence he did nothing wrong, and rested his hand over his. He squeezed his hand, giving Credence a small and encouraging smile when those brown eyes quickly glanced up and away. "Do not fret. I will have new clothes made for you, my love." He ran his thumb over Credence's knuckle. "Perhaps Tina can give Todd some of her maternity clothes to use as a base for yours, and we can take your measurements every month."

Credence looked at him through his eyelashes. His cheeks were still flushed and his shoulders shrugged in a bit apologetic and embarrassed manner. "I'm sorry," he said because he didn't know what else to say. Even after all this time, he found himself reverting back to those habits that had been driven into his head.

Percival gave his hand another squeeze. "Do not apologize."

Another comfortable silence settled between them and neither complained. The flush of Credence's cheeks lessened and he managed to take a deep breath, exhaling shyly as he met his husband's warm hazel eyes. The corner of his mouth quirked upward and he tried not to hide his face again.

Credence and his confidence had really improved from the way Grindelwald had left him. It hadn't been an easy or quick process for either of them, but Percival held the patience Credence needed. Graves' blood still boiled at times when he was left to his thoughts, remembering receiving the news that Grindelwald had used _his_ face to deceive Credence... They took this new life, this second chance, and worked through the distrust in the beginning - was it really Graves that was before Credence once more? or was it the impostor? Together, they managed in healing from the abuse Grindelwald had inflicted on them. Though the pieces left behind were jagged and nightmarish, they were mended and restored by the determination of Graves and the strength of Credence.

Their romantic love bloomed after their strengthened friendship settled. Like two new lovers, it was slow and shy. After a year of courting, they were married, sealing the deal that they would handle whatever life threw their way together. Even if in this unpredictable world, unexpected events happen and through an honest accident - a flu that had persisted for at least three weeks - discovering Credence's natural ability to bear children.

Their new life was turning out quite alright.

Presently, this quiet moment where the two could just sit content with one another's company was short-lived as it was every day. Credence watched Percival turn his head and glance out the window, a faint look of reluctance passing over his husband's face - he needed to leave.

The man cleared his throat and stood up. He cleared their dishes from the table the no-maj way, giving Credence time to stand and meet him at the front door. Much like each morning, Credence would see Percival off to work.

With his briefcase waiting at the base of the door, Graves straightened his suit and tossed on his coat. His eyes went to Credence and his hand found its home in the curve of his husband's back. His eyes were crinkled with a soft tenderness he reserved only for Credence. "I will return late. Picquery insists I train new recruits with Goldstein." A twinge of humor laced his voice, probably thinking of how Tina's new motherly antics were causing trouble at work.

Credence smiled.

"Then, on my way home, I'll stop in at Todd's (his personal tailor) and see about getting you some new clothes." He ran his other hand along the curve of Credence's jaw, his thumb coming to rest just below the younger man's bottom lip. His face held both mischief and pride.

Credence's shoulder twitched but he fought to keep it still and not shrug shyly. He wouldn't hide his emotions from Percy, even as his face warmed at the knowledge of the man starting to spoil him. He allowed his eyes to meet the other's before he reached for the blue scarf that hung by the door. He looped it around the Percival's neck and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. A smile crept onto his lips at the light blush that covered Percy's face.

Graves' lips held a tender smile of their own but his eyes were tinted with sadness. Parting from Credence always hurt him the most - it was something he dreaded every day. Would he be alright alone? Would he grow tired of being cooped up here? Would he step outside for some fresh air and if so, would trouble find him? What would happen if Credence needed him but he was unreachable? What if something happened to their child? The questions never stopped swirling inside his head.

Credence noted the slight crease to Percival's brow. He was worrying again, thinking too far ahead. He rested his hands on the man's chest, drawing him back to reality.

He gave a firm nod; he truly must leave or else there would be hell to pay with Picquery and maybe a hormonal Goldstein. He kissed Credence's lips before turning for the door. His hand was on the doorknob before a startling thought crossed his mind. He faced Credence, his eyes set firmly.

It was Credence's turn to frown. What could have Percy so- oh. Yes, that could have something to do with it. He bit his lip.

"We'll continue with your lessons when I get home," he said. "Remember, you cannot do everything - especially so soon." He gestured to Credence's midsection. "Please, Credence. I have your word I will not find you as I did last week?"

Credence flushed with embarrassment at the memory of Percival scolding him for practicing magic (it was defensive spells and transfiguration) while not only pregnant but alone and inexperienced. "You have my word."

A heavy weight seemed to lift from Graves' shoulders - Credence would be alright. "Very good," he managed out with a relieved nod. He could leave now.

He turned the knob and opened the door, stepping out onto the porch. He looked at Credence. "I love you." And he meant it just as much as he had since the first time he spoke it.

The younger man nodded, joining him outside. His hands traveled to Percival's neat hair and ghosted over it but didn't touch it. "I love you too. Please be careful."

Emotions tugged at his heart. "I will," he assured. He knew Credence would always worry - perhaps even more than Graves worried about him - that someone like Grindelwald would disrupt their life again.

But nothing ever did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves has been working late but Credence just misses his husband...

 

Credence shyly knocked on the doorway of the study. "Percy?" His voice was quiet and a little unsure. Though Percival was kind and gentle to him, he wasn't sure if he was allowed in the room while the man was practically swimming in files.

The older man had been up working late for several days. A terribly long case at MACUSA or Picquery's way of punishment for Graves providing Credence with a wand without a permit. Graves said that if Tina hadn't opened her trap about her concern for Credence and the troubles he could have with a wand, Picquery would still be in the dark. But since Tina had let it slip in the lunchroom, Graves was being punished for something that had happened nearly two years ago, back when he and the younger man were still courting.

_"Tina, I swear, the birth of her son has not been the best thing for MACUSA," Percival grumbled as they sat on the sofa side-by-side. "She's gone all motherly and even more aggravating than before and it's getting on my last nerves."_

_Credence chewed his lip. "Will you be fired?"_

_The other man snorted. "Hardly." He shook his head at his boss' behavior for something so simple though he could see where he concern was coming from. "I am still an asset to MACUSA. Picquery knows this. She'll most likely see personally to the cases that I handle for a while. She's never one for a mean streak, but I dare say we might all learn something new." His voice was bitter and humorless._

_That awful feeling of regret and guilt settled in the pit of Credence's belly. He wrung his hands anxiously. "I'm sorry," he apologized. It seemed he was causing more pain than comfort these days. His face contorted as he continued to dwell on the slight fact that he nearly cost Percival his job._

_"Nonsense," he shook his head firmly. He wrapped his arm around Credence, waving off the whole matter. "Silly and unnecessary things wand permits are. Quite worth the trouble."_

Graves took his eyes from his desk and spotted the younger man.

The refreshing sight of his Credence, his sweet and hesitant Credence, lessened the tension in his shoulders. He set down the quill. "Evening, my love," he smiled. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Everything alright?" His eyes flicked to the swell of Credence's abdomen then to his face, worry sparking in his eyes.

The younger man pressed his hand to his belly out of new habit that still made him feel weird. Every so often he would remember that there was a little human being growing inside him - a little child who would be making an appearance in just four short months. Their child who he hoped would have Percival's lovely hazel eyes.

"Everything's fine," he replied so not to keep Graves waiting in suspense.

He shuffled his feet and leaned against the door-frame. He curled a strand of his longer hair with his finger and struggled not to duck his head - he thought he'd try his hand at scolding his husband for his constant tardiness to bed. His cheeks colored in anticipation but Graves had once told him he found Credence's act of scolding... sexy. He took a breath. "Percival, dear. It's nearly midnight. You've been in here for five hours. Since dinner." He tried to keep his voice even and innocent.

Graves shifted in his seat at the realization and beckoned Credence in. His face wore a near incredulous expression. "What are you still doing up, then?" He sounded exasperated and in the back of Credence's mind, he started to realize he shouldn't have bothered him, but he kept nearing his husband. "Credence, I've told you you shouldn't wait for me. Picquery wants this case solved-"

His words were cut off when Credence sat himself unceremoniously down on his lap, wrapping his arms around Graves' neck and laying his head against his shoulder. "I am tired, Percy."

Graves' hand instinctively found its place on the small of Credence's back and the other underneath his thighs, and he pulled his husband close to him. He pressed a small kiss to his temple. "Think of our child. You need your rest," he tried in a gentle whisper.

His fingers played with Percival's dress shirt collar and loose tie. He lifted his head and watched the older man. He bit his lip. "But I need my husband too."

"Credence." His heart skipped and his voice was strained. He struggled in maintaining his composure. Picquery's insane punishment left him going for days without seeing Credence's peaceful face. He admitted he, too, missed joining his husband in their bed after a hard day's work and sharing what free time he had with him. Nowadays, he would join the other in the dead of night or in the dark of morning and be up before dawn.

The press of Credence's lips against his neck brought him to reality.

"Percy." It was a whine and it had Graves cursing Tina for speaking so loudly that Picquery's personal assistant, who had been in the other room, heard!

He looked down at the younger man. He looked miserable. His forehead held a slight frown of discomfort, his eyes were tired and half-lidded, and his hand rubbed the swell of their unborn child softly. It seemed he had been struggling to stay up waiting for him tonight, and Percival wasn't one to disappoint.

He pressed a kiss to Credence's forehead, earning an exhausted smile from him. "Very well."

His hands tightened and he gripped Credence's body close as he stood, carrying the other to their bed. He summoned the lights off as he left the study.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves comes to the conclusion he doesn't like surprises... most surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the reviews and kudos! :)

 

"Morning, Mr. Graves, sir," Abernathy greeted gleefully - or as gleeful as Abernathy could manage.

Tina looked up from her shirtfront where she was currently dabbing it with a wet cloth. She spotted the bright red gift wrapped box in his hands. It had a green bow on top. She smothered her smile and turned her attention to blotting out what was left of her son's spit-up of which she had no time to do at home. Her cheeks colored in sympathy for the office-awkward, life-weird Abernathy.

"Good morning, Abernathy," Graves replied automatically. He was sitting at the table, and he didn't look up.

Abernathy shifted his weight.

Graves noticed the man's figure in the corner of his eye. He glanced at Tina who was fighting not to smile. With an internal groan, Graves followed her eyes to Abernathy. He frowned as he noticed the box in the other's hands. "Can I help you, Abernathy?"

The man held out the box to him. "The office Secret Santa event," he explained.

Tina made a noise of recognition. "Oh, yeah. Ruby was my Secret Santa. She got me these lovely earrings." She set down the cloth and fished through her purse. Soon enough, she pulled out a pair of sapphire earrings.

"Great taste," Graves complimented, looking the jewels over. He straightened and glanced at Abernathy. "I take it you're my Secret Santa?" He tried to pose it as an interested question and not a dull and bored statement.

"Yes, sir," he nodded with a wide smile. He set the box down on the table but didn't leave the room.

Graves heard Tina let out a little laugh that she quickly managed to conceal as a cough. He picked up the box and tried not to cringe as he opened it. He wasn't one for gifts or surprises... Emphasis on the surprises part as he pulled out a tie.

Not just a tie.

A tie that was a mix of awful shades of a yellow, brown, and green with a headache-inducing pattern. He couldn't look at Abernathy. He couldn't force his mouth into a pleased or astonished smile. He didn't even know where to begin with looking content with this.. this thing!

He couldn't say anything. He could only hope Tina would improvise. He should have known not to have his expectations for her too high.

"How lovely, Abernathy!" Tina gasped excitedly, widening Abernathy's grin. "Mr. Graves, I think it'll look absolutely gorgeous on you at the Christmas Ball!"

Graves eyes that were trained disgustedly on the horrid tie flashed with irritation at Tina and her suggestion. His lip curled in disagreement.

"Yes, Mr. Graves, I think it'll suit you very well," Madam Picquery smiled smugly. She had entered the room quietly but had - unfortunately for Graves - seen the whole matter. "I'll let the staff know you'll be attending the Ball." As quick as she was in, she was out to spread the word about Mr. Graves' unprecedented attendance at an office event.

Surprises... forced surprises. He did not like one bit of it. This day hadn't even really begun and he already wanted it to end.

* * *

Graves closed the front door behind him, leaning against it as he took in all that happened at work: he received an atrocious tie, he got himself involuntarily signed up to go to the Christmas Ball, and he got saddled with Tina to start in fieldwork again - the last phase of his punishment.

He ran a hand through his hair, distorting it, strands falling to the sides of his face. He set down his case at the door - he wanted to distance himself from work as much as possible tonight. He removed his coat and scarf and then realized his young husband wasn't anywhere near to greet him. He went in search of him, and it didn't take long to find the other.

Credence was standing at the mantle of the fireplace in the living room, focused intently on whatever was on the shelf. Graves smiled tenderly at the sight of Credence's lovely backside. While he preferred to admire for the rest of the night, he didn't want to frighten the other whenever he turned around. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, Percy, you're home," the younger man said albeit a bit distracted. He didn't glance at him.

Graves stepped forward and looked over his shoulder. He snaked an arm around Credence's waist and gently pulled the younger man to his chest, pressing a kiss to his skin just below his earlobe. "What are you doing?" he asked softly, shifting his gaze to the little box on the shelf. He brought his other arm around Credence and his hands overlapped the swell of his abdomen.

He watched as Credence's nimble fingers delicately placed the last touch - a silver bow - on the small blue gift-wrapped box. He pressed another kiss to his neck. "That for me?"

"Yes," came the soft answer. "I-I hope you don't mind." He was hesitant again, then he continued with a much stronger voice. "But you have to wait until Christmas day."

Graves chuckled. "I do not mind, my love." He closed his eyes as Credence leaned against him. "Very well, I shall eagerly wait until Christmas." His voice was gravelly - he was tired. He let a few moments of silence pass between them before he remembered. "The draught I gave you for your morning sickness, how are you feeling?"

Credence smiled at the kindness of his husband. "Much better." He rested his hands over Percival's and traced patterns over the skin. "You're so good to me." His face heated at his confession and he slightly turned his head.

"That's nothing to be ashamed about," he whispered soothingly. He nudged Credence's earlobe with his nose.

The younger man shifted and allowed Graves to lazily trail kisses down the side of his jaw and down to his shirt-covered shoulder. He turned his head a bit to see Percy's hair fall from its once-neat position. He reached his hand up and rested his palm on Percival's cheek, taking comfort in the warmth beneath his hand. His eyes closed and a smile sparked his lips - his palm earned a small kiss.

"How was your day?" he asked. The calmness and tiredness emanating from the other had Credence noticing that his own fatigue had finally caught up to him.

Graves slightly pulled back in order to rest his forehead on Credence's shoulder. He let out a slight sigh. "I am attending the Christmas Ball."

Credence turned his body halfway around to look at his husband properly. "I thought you said you didn't like office functions?" He swallowed - it was silly of him.. but was this man before him still his...

Percival silenced his immediate fears with a swift but reassuring kiss. "I should have phrased it better, Credence. I am sorry." He had noticed the change in the other's posture when he had finished his sentence - the fear that something might not be right with the man he married. "I am still who I am. I assure you."

He shook his head slightly and rested against Percival, his head in the crook of his neck. "I am alright," he breathed. "Continue."

Graves tightened his arms around Credence. "It all started with the god-awful tie I received from Abernathy..."

* * *

Percival Graves was never good at story-telling.

He could never achieve that comforting voice that eventually lulled whoever was listening to sleep.

But as he looked down at his sleeping and content husband, he felt hope flicker within him that maybe, just maybe he'd be able to comfort their child and be a good father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical mishaps and Credence continues to learn apologies are a thing of the past.

 

Credence knew Percival had done nearly ever no-maj thing the wizard way all his life, so it was a surprise when the man offered to build a fence around the back lot by hand. He didn't object to it - Percy needed time to himself to sort out matters of both work and home. Work being dealing with a new line of wanted criminals and home being Credence's newfound exploding hormones.

He'd been out there for three hours.. ever since Credence's uncontrollable magical accident--

The younger man didn't want to think about it. But he did decide that he had had enough of worrying by himself about it. He shrugged into Percival's coat - the larger material nearly enveloping his body - and filled a glass with water.

Nerves shook him though inside his heart as he made his way to the backdoor - he knew he had nothing to fear. But old habits weren't so easily lost.

He wouldn't have blamed Percival for getting angry with him after what happened. He wouldn't have blamed Percival for beating him for doing such a thing. He would have seen it as normal - his old normal that he left behind those years ago. So, when the bulb shattered and a shard sliced Percival's skin, Credence had braced himself for the backlash.

But it never came.

And when he had finally - shakily - looked up at his husband, he found those perfect hazel eyes filled with an emotion just short of both disbelief and pity. He flinched unconsciously as Percival's strong arms pulled him flush against that broad chest he loved so dearly. He struggled internally and fought to prevent his tears from falling and ruining the man's shirt.

But he failed when Percival pulled his head to his shoulder and held him steady even when Credence's body wracked with relieved sobs. He had whispered to him over and over again and that Credence had done nothing wrong - that it was simply an accident. That Percival didn't blame him. That it was nothing to be concerned with.

When they finally parted, Credence had shrunk in on himself again and busied himself with chores around the house. Percival had let him go, watching him with a concerned crease to his brow, before gathering his tools (yes, he had tools) and heading outside.

Now, Credence's hand hovered over the backdoor knob. He swallowed down his anxiety and opened it. A shiver ran down his spine as the cool air greeted him. He noticed his grip on the glass grew tighter and he quickly set it down on the rail ledge of the porch before he accidentally broke that too.

Percival looked up at the sharp sound. Credence's breath hitched at both the sight of the man he had married and the impending conversation. The sun caught in Percy's eyes and made him squint. Still, there sat a gentle smile on his face as if Credence was the most perfect thing on this earth. Oh, how Credence knew he didn't deserve Percival Graves.

"Are you well, my love?" he asked after he crossed the lawn to the porch.

Something in the way his voice dipped had Credence's insides fill with butterflies. But he pushed aside those butterflies and concentrated on not causing another mishap. He wrapped his arms around himself to try and ward off the chill to the air. He gave a small nod. "I-I've brought you some water," his voice cracked.

"Thank you," he said. He took a drink from the glass and Credence unconsciously licked his lips as a stray drop of water trickled from the corner of his mouth. He caught himself staring - though he knew he had full permission to stare - and quickly looked away. He wasn't ready fall back into the pattern of normalcy, not until his pieces were settled about what had happened. Percival set down the glass.

The younger man felt his husband's eyes on him but he could not bring himself to look up. If he looked up, he had to let go of nearly taking out his beloved's eye with his uncontrollable magical temper. Magic or no magic, Credence wouldn't have been able to forgive himself had that happened.

"You're thinking too much." He saw right through him.

Credence bit his lip. His fingers nervously fiddled with the cuffs of the coat and he ducked his head. "I'm sorry, Percy."

The other let out a sigh short of a grunt. "My love, please don't be upset by what happened. It was an accident. I've told you." He reached for Credence's hand but the other backed away.

"I don't think it's wise for me to be near you right now."

"Credence." His voice cracked and that lovely brow of his furrowed. He mounted the steps of the porch and neared Credence as one would approach a wounded animal. He registered the light fear in Credence's eyes and he stopped. He looked away as he gathered his thoughts. "I shouldn't have been overprotective," he grunted apologetically. "You know better than I do what it is our baby needs."

Credence's hands slowly went to their unborn child but he didn't glance at Percival.

"I know your magic has been haywire lately, but I should have been more careful in what I said."

The younger man swallowed fiercely against the lump in his throat. He sniffed a bit before the tears welled up in his eyes. Percy's warmth enveloped him instantly. "I don't see how you cannot blame me," he whispered brokenly. "I could have done so much more damage to you."

He brought Credence's fingers up to the corner of his eye where a small line of magic-healed skin lay. "See? Perfectly fine. Nothing to fret over." He pulled back a little and looked into his husband's eyes. "Your magic is unpredictable. It's something I accepted when I married an obscurial. Alright?" His forehead crinkled and his eyes were prompting.

Credence gave another small nod but couldn't stop himself from naturally responding, "I'm still so sorry." It's the only apology that has caused him both pain and relief, and it was still all he knew.

Percival grasped both of Credence's hands in his hand warmed them up then brought the pair to his lips. "It's truly fine, my dear."

His smile was watery and a tear had fallen. He licked his lips and took his hand from the other. He traced his finger across Percival's bare skin. "Please, promise me you won't stop," he uttered. He looked into his eyes. "I _need_ you to be overprotective."

"I promise, my love," Percival answered. He wrapped his arms around the man's waist and pulled him close. "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Graves is shirtless while working


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected but welcomed (after a slight breakdown) news of Credence's pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't mind me starting to jump around the timeline :)

 

Worry gnawed at Credence's insides.

Percival was still - very still. His shoulders were tense, his eyes were hard and icy, his mouth was set in a firm line, his elbows rested on the tabletop, and his chin on his clasped hands. And he still hadn't moved. He still hadn't shown any indication that he had heard Credence. He hadn't taken his eyes off the wall across the room and looked at the other man.

Credence's small voice brought him slightly back. "You alright?"

Without even looking at the other, he could tell Credence was biting his lip and he was just about to start beating himself up over their current predicament. Graves tried to fight through the haze in his mind to get to him.

"Percival?"

He croaked. His throat was dry. But his voice wasn't filled with the awe Credence had been wishing for. "I am going to be a father." His tone was just shy of bitter.

Credence flinched but remained silent. Percival Graves - in no matter what stage of their relationship - had never denied him anything. Even at this very moment, their marriage was strong. Surely this would not bring about the end of it, the end of the little peace in this world Credence and him so desperately wanted to hold onto.

He knew his husband - or so he hoped - and he knew Percival needed to process this sudden information.

"I-I... What we've been through-" A dark chuckle left him and the younger man swallowed nervously. "Grindelwald chose my face for a reason, Credence."

He winced. That name had not been spoken in their home for a very long time. Not since their home had belonged only to Percival.

"I am filled with so many flaws. I-I am not even a good man. How can I be responsible for- for this child who is going to need my love and attention?" Graves looked to his husband - it was clear in his face that he was struggling to come to terms with this. He shifted and chewed on his thumbnail, not looking up at Credence as he continued. "I know it is nothing compared to what you're going through but... I don't have anyone to look up to.. for advice.

"My father was an auror. And he was a proud man. But I hardly saw him. He worked to give me a good life and for that he was absent for most of it." He ran his hand over his face and took a shaky breath, "What's to say I won't end up like him?"

Credence had never heard Percival so unsure and worried. The man was calm and calculated and never ever transparent. But since the moment the spell was cast and the answer had returned positive, his face had been clouded by visible fear and stress. He had grown very distant and unnaturally quiet. Credence could easily see how the pink light that had appeared floating above his abdomen had Percy nearly drowning.

He stood up and dragged his chair to his husband's side. He rested his palm against the other's tense shoulder. "You're not going through this alone," he reminded him softly.

"I am going to be a father," Graves repeated. Somewhere in his foggy mind, he knew it was very much unlike him to overthink and over-complicate matters - that was usually Credence's job. No, he... he was supposed to be the sane one in the relationship.

This couldn't be his new normal. It couldn't.

Credence tried to soothe him for it tore achingly at his heart to see the other this way. "I-it's natural to fee like this when you first find out," he managed with more confidence than he felt. At least that's what Tina had told him when she recounted how she first told Newt they were expecting. That and then something about the niffler and a pygmy puff and a doxy- He shook his head clear of her husband's wild tales.

He rested his cheek briefly on Percival's shoulder. "It'll be alright. We'll learn together."

Graves looked at him. His face was still etched with stress.

The words were tumbling out of Credence's mouth before he could stop them.. but he thought they were the words Graves wanted to hear. "Is this too much? I should have been more careful. I-I'm not going to force you to be a part of their life-" Even though he didn't know what he would do without Percy by his side, all he wanted to do was erase those lines of worry from Graves' face.

"You can't do it alone," he interrupted gruffly. Then he winced. "I mean, we're married and I am not going to throw my vows out the window because I'm..." He stopped talking and took a hesitant breath.

It seemed an effort for him to get the words out, and Credence waited, tucking back a falling strand of Percival's hair.

"Because I am afraid," his voice cracked. He was shaking.

Credence leaned forward and tried again. "But you're already a father, Percy." He bravely reached for the other's hand and brought it to his flat abdomen. "This life I carry inside me - that's _your_ child."

If he was honest with himself, he had no idea where these words and this courage was coming from. But he wasn't about to slow it now.

"Losing your wit over this doesn't change the fact that the spell turned pink, that we're-" His breath hitched and he stopped talking. His hands moved to Percival's face, running his thumbs over the man's light stubble. "- that we're having a baby. You are already a father. It's now just about being there all you can for them and for me."

Graves rested his forehead against Credence's and looked at him. "I love you, you know that?" he whispered throatily.

His heart fluttered in content at Percival's declaration and a smile adorned Credence's handsome face - the corners of Graves' eyes crinkled at the sight. "I do."

He looked worn from the emotions that had wrecked through him. He heaved out a sigh and sat back. "I apologize for being so out of it. It is unlike me." His eyes were cast down at his lap.

"I think it means you care," Credence replied quietly. He reached forward and ran his fingers through Graves' hair affectionately.

He glanced up and took a deep breath - a surer breath this time. "I am going to be a father," he repeated. The storm that had brewed in his eyes for nearly three hours finally began to clear. "A proper father. And a wonderful husband to you."

"You're already a wonderful husband," the younger man said shyly.

Graves reached out and rested his hand behind Credence's neck, pulling the other in for a kiss. "Confidence is very fetching on you, sweetheart. I do love it."

Just once Credence would like to get through a conversation without blushing madly at the forwardness of his alluring husband. He ducked his head and let Percival pull him onto his lap.

"One more thing," the man spoke softly.

Credence looked at him curiously. "What's that?"

Then his voice was so firm and so sure and it had Credence's stomach fill with butterflies. "Adaline, if it's a girl."

Credence felt himself smile again. He wrapped his arm around Graves' shoulders. "You sure you're okay with this?" he asked, biting his lip.

"As you said, my love, we'll learn together."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence, Mr. Graves, and an unexpected babysitting job... sort of

 

Walking from his office, down the hallways, to the MACUSA lobby, Mr. Graves hardly expected to see Credence waiting for him... or rather, Credence sitting beside a playful ball of grey fur.

Actually, Credence sitting on the floor playing with this playful ball of grey fur.

Mr. Graves looked at the sight. Credence was wearing his own dark blue overcoat and undoubtedly had an audience of his own - mainly the female staff of the main floor. And Credence had learned the glamour charm quick enough, so that hid his pregnancy from the rest of the witches and wizards he encountered. Mr. Graves may have told all of MACUSA he was married to Credence, but that didn't mean he was going to outright announce he was also going to be a parent.

The small smile to his lips faded slightly as he looked at the scampering ball of fur: a cat... or a kitten as he was informed. Ruby's kitten that she just bought from her longtime Ilvermorny friend. He told her he was pleased for her, but he wasn't so keen on watching his Credence get that gleam of "can we get a cat?" in his eyes.

He cleared his throat.

Credence's audience quickly dispersed and the kitten was plucked up by Ruby. It let out a disapproving meow and Graves scratched its little head with his finger as Ruby stopped in front of him (it seemed like she was not going to move unless he pet the darn thing). He gave Ruby a polite smile as she left.

Credence was already standing and ready to go when Graves looked at him. "Can we get a cat, Percy?" he asked in a polite whisper as if the whole of MACUSA first-floor employees would have never guessed.

Credence knew what the answer was to be perfectly well. He just wanted to playfully pull at his strings a little.

Graves visibly grimaced.

When he was a child, he had a bad experience with cats. The mean neighbor had at least ten cats that were constantly yowling and clawing at the wooden fence. He hardly had the leisure to play outside for the cats would always pounce on him and scratch up his legs. Needless to say, even in adulthood, he despised cats.

Alright, so maybe it depended on how these cats had been raised, but still. Credence may be infatuated by the idea of having a cat in their home, but he was not about to let any sort of creature (magical or nonmagical) near their baby (unborn or not).

"We'll talk later," he eventually grunted.

Credence allowed himself to grin. He looped his hand through the crook of Percival's elbow and rested his cheek on the man's bicep as they walked the streets of New York City.

They continued walking along in comfortable silence until Credence couldn't hold in his question any longer.

"Can we stop by Mr. Kowalski's and get some of those Niffler pastries?"

Percival let out a chuckle. "I knew there was another reason you were waiting for me today."

"Can we?" he pressed, still grinning.

"Yes, my sweet," Graves nodded.

Soon enough, they arrived at the bakery. The door-bell dinged when the door was opened.

"Good evenin' Credence, Mr. Graves," Jacob greeted with a smile on his face. "What can I get for you today?"

Percival nudged Credence and whispered, "Go ahead, whatever you want, however much of whatever you want, alright?"

Credence's cheeks colored and he nodded. During his search, he tried: not to listen to Jacob and Percival's conversation, to ignore his husband's casual glances at him, to skirt around lingering customers, and to pick the right sort of pastries he would enjoy that night after dinner.

He gave Jacob his order and watched Percival pay for the items. Credence had been told long ago that he was not obligated to get a job and earn a living for the other man could support him nevertheless. And the guilt that followed this had stopped bothering him at least a year ago.

Jacob handed Credence the smaller bag of the two and Graves the larger. "Thank you very much! Have a good night, you guys," he smiled widely.

"Thank you, Jacob," Graves said in return as they left the bakery.

Not two minutes later, someone had shouted to Percival.

"Oh, Mr. Graves!"  
Credence was too busy picking the frosting off of a danish to notice that Percival had stopped walking. He ran into the man's back, stumbling backwards slightly. He peered around him and spotted Ruby holding her kitten and looking relieved.

"Mr. Graves," she repeated. "My landlady sprung this last minute apartment inspection on me tonight. She strictly doesn't allow any pets." She looked from her boss to Credence and back to Graves. "I-I noticed Charlie was really taken with Cre- your husband, so I was wondering if you minded watching him for a few days? Her inspections last all weekend. It's a really large apartment complex."

He didn't answer right away... or in the perspective time frame both Credence and Ruby expected him to give an answer.

This worried Ruby. "I'll put in extra hours, Mr. Graves," she tried. "I'll work during breaks. I won't use any vacation time this month-"

"I suppose we can look after the little guy for a while," he cut into her rambling. "I'm sure Credence would be just fine with that." He glanced at said man.

He nodded quickly. "Yes."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Graves," she beamed with a wide smile that looked like it hurt her face. "I'll be back for him on Monday. He eats the canned cat food I get from the market downtown. The no-maj one but don't tell anyone." She handed the kitten to Credence. She looked to Mr. Graves again. "Thank you!"

He nodded politely in return and she hurried off again.

"So, if all goes well, does this mean we can get a cat?" Credence teased as he cooed at the kitten.

Percival grumbled. "Not so fast, Mr. Graves." He tore off a piece of danish and-

The younger man made a noise of protest.

-and held it in front of his husband's lips, grinning when Credence took it from his fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy morning in

 

Credence opened his eyes - or rather his eyes were forced open by the blinding sunlight that poured through the open window. He fumbled for his wand on the bedside table and he drew the curtains together. He set the wand back on the table and closed his eyes again, trying to sink back into sleep once more.

But the sun's brightness was imprinted on the back of his eyelids. He groaned internally.

Sleep would not be returning.

So he lied there, mulling over the day's plans... or trying not to.

It was Saturday and Percy's day off. He hoped the man was true to his word and he really had nothing planned today. It wasn't often he had Percy all to himself for the entire day. Even more so, it wasn't often they stayed in bed until early afternoon.

Said man turned in his sleep and rested his arm along Credence's side. The palm of his slim hand coming to cup the underside of the noticeable swell of Credence's belly.

The younger man shifted in return. He tried to seep up some of Percy's slumber and warmth. He smiled with soft content at his husband's satisfied grunt with his movement. He tried not to shiver as Graves' nose nuzzled the back of his neck, puffing out hot air against his cool skin as he let out a wakening sigh.

He leaned against the other, fitting together like puzzle pieces. He closed his eyes and reveled in his husband's warm and loving touch. The palm resting on his stomach lifted away and slim fingers replaced it. Percy traced absentminded patterns across his flesh.

Credence tried to resist but the flutters the motions sent through him were too much. "That tickles," he laughed lightly.

Percival's hand stilled and his voice was thick when he spoke. "I didn't mean to wake you." He sounded truly apologetic.

He turned to face the other. "I was already awake."

The corners of Graves' eyes softened and he kissed Credence sweetly. "Good morning then," he said huskily. He stretched a bit then made a move to get out of bed - throwing back the covers on his side of the bed and sitting up.

A firm grasp on his forearm kept him from moving further. Credence's brown eyes were half-pleading half-scolding. "The day can wait, Percy," he said quietly.

Graves raised a curious eyebrow but obeyed his husband's soft orders, curling beside Credence once more. The day could wait, yes, Percival thought to himself. Perhaps his morning would last longer than normal, especially if it meant having Credence in his arms just a while longer.

A comfortable silence settled between them. Credence's eyes were closed and his head was tucked underneath Percival's chin. His breathing was steady and calm and his face was peaceful. He ran his finger unconsciously over the swell of his stomach which now slightly pressed into Graves' midsection every time they closely lied face-to-face. Percival let out a content sigh of his own and draped his arm across Credence's hip, his hand splayed protectively against the man's lower back.

MACUSA, New York City, Picquery, Tina, Newt, the niffler... Graves knew that everything and everyone who was not named Credence could wait. Lazy mornings in bed with the man he loved were worth everything to him.

His peace teetered a bit when Credence let out a sudden gasp. He tensed and his grip on the younger man's back tightened. "What is it? What's wrong?" he demanded.

Credence didn't give a verbal answer and Percival tried not to lose his patience. Instead he frowned in confusion as Credence reached for his hand then pressed it against his firm flesh.

The tension flooded from him and a wide smile smoothed out the hard lines of his face. A hearty chuckle left him and he pressed his hand further to Credence's belly. Little thumps against his palm had his heart burst with pure joy and a few tears tug at the corners of his eyes.

Credence looked up from their hands and saw the change in his husband's face. "Are you alright?" he asked carefully.

Percival chuckled again and wiped his eyes. He kissed Credence soundly. "Besotted, my love. Truly besotted."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Scamander's misery and Mr. Graves' humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I just wanted to let you all know I've started a new semester, so as you might have guessed, updates won't be fast anymore BUT this story is not close to being done :)

 

"I still think you're not giving it a fair chance, Scamander," Percival began again, continuing the argument for the third hour.

Newt, sitting on the couch beside across from the Auror, had given up in the conversation with the other. At this point, he wanted to pull his hair out.

Meanwhile from the kitchen, Tina stood with her arms folded and her eyes narrowed, scrutinizing the quarreling men. Her lips were pursed and she huffed, "They haven't stopped arguing since lunch."

Queenie made a noise – something close to a snicker. She could feel her sister's eye twitch with annoyance. "Oh, believe me, honey. They - or rather, Newt wants to stop talking about it."

Her sister harrumphed.

Credence entered the room with a book in his hands. He looked up as the two went silent. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Graves is at it again," she sighed. She watched as this piece of information didn't seem to strike Credence as odd – he didn't even look curious. "We've tried interrupting them but-" She let out a short growl of frustration. "-Graves likes to shush people, especially me."

Credence glanced into the living room where Percival had leaned forward in his seat, still enthusiastically arguing with Newt… who looked mentally drained of the whole thing.

He looked to her and shrugged. "What can I do about it?" The question was coated in a hopeless tone.

Tina gestured to the men. "Interrupt them. Stop Graves' chatter. Please, Credence, only you can do this. He won't shush you!"

Credence knew Tina was a little high-strung and picky and determined but he'd never seen her like this. Nevertheless, he squared his shoulders and tried.

He crossed the room – right in the middle of conversation – and set his book on the empty seat beside Newt. From the corner of his eye, he could see Percival's head turn slightly and he could feel the man's eyes on him as he bent to pick Little Scamander from the floor.

"Credence," Percival grunted.

The younger man looked up and was startled a bit to see the Auror clear in front of him when the man had been sitting across the room a moment before. "Sir?" It had been ages since he had uttered that word to his husband but the man was standing so close… so fast… Credence's brain shut off.

Percival lifted Little Scamander and nodded to the couch across from Newt – who was playing with a frayed edge of the book, doing his best to give the two privacy.

Credence obeyed, confused but obeyed, and watched Percival place a squeal-y Little Scamander on his lap. He gave Credence a tender smile that had butterflies fluttering in his stomach. "You're not to lift anything heavy from now on," he said, his voice low enough for only Credence's ears.

He took a seat beside him, draping an arm across the back of the couch. He cleared his throat and gave Newt a prompting look, as if saying "yes, there was a small interruption but we _were_ speaking, yes? Let's continue…"

A light blush dusted Credence's cheeks and he could practically hear Tina groan at his failure to stop Percival from pestering Newt. He quickly glanced to the doorway.

She stood there with her lips pursed and a hard look of concentration on her face. Credence caught her eye and she gave him a kind smile before shooting daggers at Graves.

Queenie nudged her.

"Newt," she interrupted the conversation – or monologue at this point. "Queenie and I are going to pick up Jacob. Do you want anything from the bakery?"

The Englishman quickly looked at his wife. Everyone in the room – save for Graves – could see the wheels desperately turning in his head as he tried to think of an excuse to escape with her. "Perhaps I should go with you. The streets are busy this time of day-"

She looked at Graves. "If I could steal my husband, Mr. Graves? I'll have him back for more chatter later."

At that, Newt sent her a sharp look.

Percival inclined his head and Tina held her breath. "Don't let me keep you," he said politely.

She let out that breath.

He gave the two a fond look. "Besides, I think Newt and I were done speaking."

Tina's face lit up. "Oh, well, thank you Graves. Would you like me to bring you back anything? Credence?"

Said man glanced up, startled. "Oh, uh, no thank you." He smiled shyly at her before returning his attention to Little squeal-y Scamander.

"Thank you, Tina," Graves called after her as the three nearly piled out of the house. He chuckled to himself and turned his attention to Credence. He watched the other – smiling at the way he was with Tina's son.

"You didn't have to let Mr. Scamander go. I know how much you love pestering him."

"Pestering," he mused in a grunt. "Tina's talked to you about this, hasn't she?"

The younger man shrugged. "Well, you don't let the subject go so easily." He squished Little Scamander's chubby cheeks and smiled as the baby giggled. A breath caught in his throat then as he realized this was what his and Percy's new life would be in four months.

Percival dropped his arm from the back of the sofa to his husband's shoulders. He pulled the other closer. "She'll have a good life, my love. You'll be a wonderful parent." He kissed Credence's temple.

"How are you so natural at this? I mean, you're so sure of it all," Credence heard himself ramble.

He chuckled. "You'll be a natural at this too once you see our daughter for the first time."

Credence's face grew warm and he snuggled into Graves' side – Little Scamander crawling onto Percival's lap.

"You're so sure it'll be a girl," he mused.

"Of course," he smiled. He gently tickled Little Scamander's belly and grinned when the child laughed. "Girls are much less likely to argue when Pukwudgie clearly produces better healers than Puffhuffle."

"Hufflepuff," Credence corrected. His lips quirked upward. "And what if she sides with Mr. Scamander?"

Percival grunted. "I suppose I'll have to hear it then."

Credence laughed softly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the niffler incident, Graves has a nasty taste for any of Newt's magical creatures. Dougal is no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thought I'd jump in the future with this one. Enjoy! :)

 

Percival Graves never thought he'd end up with a life of happiness. Always the workaholic, never had any time for any relationships - that is, until Credence walked into his life. Now, through healing and marriage and love came their beautiful daughter who had Credence's brown orbs and Percival's hair. (In reality, both had brown hair... but Credence insisted her hair looked more like Percy's).

Their room hadn't changed much save for the bassinet now occupying the far end of the room, in between their bed and the wall. And just as Percival predicted, Credence was an excellent mother and if he didn't say so himself, Percival was an excellent father. Both were learning the ropes even though Percival felt he should be the more experienced one because he was older... but the Credence was constantly getting advice from Tina who was an expert on everything from late-night feedings to what to do when magical creatures are near the baby.

He straightened his collar and looped his tie around his neck.

Everyday before Percy left for work, he'd take one last look at their daughter before kissing Credence and leaving the house. Today was no exception...

Only, when he leaned to have a look in her bassinet, she was not there.

Alarm immediately rose within him but he remembers seeing Credence in the room earlier, when he was still getting ready for the day. "Credence?" His voice was loud enough to carry through the house. He fidgeted with his tie, believing the faster he tied his tie, the faster Credence would be in the room.

"Hm?" said man asked, finally entering the room. "What is it? Are you looking for your cuff-links again? The blue ones? I've told you time and time again to leave them-"

"Adaline," he interrupted. "She with you?" Though he could see that his arms were empty.

"No," Credence said simply.

Graves tried not to frown. Credence's answer was simple and he didn't look panicked - he looked calm.. which meant he knew where she was and that wherever she was or whoever she was with, she was in good hands.

Only, Percival didn't care for calmness. He cared about where his daughter really was.. and with who? Someone who Credence trusted very much with her for them to be alone. He waited.. none too patiently.

"Newt's dropped by. Said he has an offer for a wandering wizard in search of a magical companion." Credence still looked so calm.. almost content even.

Graves could feel his blood cool and turn to ice in his veins. He gripped the back of the chair firmly, his knuckles whitening. "Newt Scamander is here? In my house?" he did not so lightly repeat.

Credence scoffed at his perpetual bad taste of the man ever since _the_ incident. "Percy, don't look like that. Dougal is not the niffler."

"Dougal?" he blanched. He stuttered on air for a few moments before managing the word, "Invisible?"

He nodded.

"Credence, why would it even cross your mind to let Dougal be near her?" he grunted near hysterical though Credence could easily tell his frustration was aimed more at Mr. Scamander than him. "Mercy Lewis, I swear-"

Credence wrapped his hand around Percival's bicep - a poor attempt to get the other to stop or at least take a breath. Once Percival got going, especially when it involved protecting his family, there was no stopping him. "Newt assured me he is very motherly."

"I'm strangling him," Graves growled. He unhinged his arm from Credence's half-hearted grasp and stormed past him.

"Percival," the younger man trie, trailing him. "You've been a little hard on Newt lately-"

Graves spun on his heel. He fought to control his temper. "My love, one of his creatures has our daughter. Our pride and joy, Credence," his throat threatened to crack his voice. "If you'd like me to remind you what happened the last time one of his creatures was left alone with a baby-"

Credence rested his palms on the side of his husband's face, forcing the man to stop talking and look at him. "Dougal is _not_ the niffler," he repeated.

"She is our _daughter_ ," he growled. "I will protect her from harm until my last breath, Credence, just as I would you. Protecting her from this creature is no exception-"

"They've been fine all morning." Credence's answer had stunned him for a split second and the younger man didn't bother waiting for a reply. He grasped Percival's hand and led him to the living room where Newt sat beside Dougal...

.. who was cradling a content Adaline.

Credence could still see the tense set of his husband's shoulders, but the man seemed to be in a calmer state or at least docile. Meanwhile, a cool fire still burned in Percival's eyes even as Newt stood to acknowledge his presence.

"Oh, hello Percival," the magizoologist nodded shyly, not daring to make eye contact. He shuffled away from the magical creature, letting Percival take his place.

His eyes remained trained on Dougal as if the creature were to disappear at any moment. Credence had taken the empty spot between where Newt had sat and the end of the couch. The older man glanced down for a brief second to see Credence pat the empty space coyly. He grumbled under his breath but sat down.

Much to his chagrin, Dougal does appear to be very motherly with Adaline. Graves leaned back against the sofa and grunted in annoyance. Credence scooted closer to his husband, cuddling next to him. The older man still gave a disapproved grunt as he pulled Credence close and kissed his head. Percival Graves knew he was too proud to admit he was wrong. Perhaps later, when Newt and Dougal have gone, when he and Credence are alone for the night.. perhaps then he'll apologize for his actions and admit the demiguise was very motherly indeed.

Adaline gave a small squeak and opened her eyes. She blinked, taking in her new surroundings before settling her gaze on her father. Her cheeks dimpled and she squirmed in Dougal's arms, reaching for the hazel-eyed man. Her laugh was contagious and happy.

Percival lifted her and pulled her close. He kissed her cheek, chuckling when she giggled. She buried her face in his neck, her little mouth slobbering his skin and suit, and Credence watched fondly at his little family.

Soon, very impatient tapping on the wall interrupted their sweet moment.

Graves rolled his eyes and glanced at the interrupter. Tina. He must've missed her earlier when he was on his mad hunt for Newt's neck.

She tapped her wrist with her wand. "Let's get going, Graves! We're going to be late! Picquery's not going to hold up a meeting for us, even if you are Director of Magical Security."

Despite her voice, with Adaline in his arms and Credence resting his head on his shoulder lovingly watching their daughter, Percival Graves was in no hurry to move. He glanced at Tina then looked back at Adaline who's brown eyes were bright. "Then we'll be late."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an honest mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in time again x)

 

The auror opened the bag of sweets from Jacob's bakery and handed a chocolate covered donut to Credence. His eyebrows struggled in either knitting together or raising to his hairline and the younger man's refusal.

"You're not hungry?" he asked. He mentally kicked himself about a half second later. Then he quickly added, "You haven't eaten all morning. Are you ill?"

Credence shook his head and turned from the offered pastry. "I'm fine. Thank you."

Graves let out a slight grunt - even though they were married, he had assured Credence that he did not need to thank him for such small things. But he knew old habits had stuck to the boy even years after leaving that life behind him.

The man set down the item and scrutinized the back of Credence's head. He was not in the slightest convinced with Credence's nonchalant answer. Protective husband mode was on the rise. "What's wrong? Has someone said something to you?"

The younger man could hear the heavy frown on Percival's face. He shrugged his shoulders.

His voice grew into a tight grunt. "They either did or they didn't. Tell me."

Credence hesitantly looked over his shoulder at Graves who was slightly starting to tower over him - probably as he did when interrogating criminals. Credence's brown eyes were downcast but he glanced at the man through his eyelashes. Then in a quiet and timid voice, he asked, "Am I fat?"

Percival Graves strongly wanted to hex whoever put that awful thought into his husband's head into oblivion. "God no, Credence," he firmly stated. "You are perfect. Your body is perfect."

The younger man flicked his eyes to the floor again. His slim hands went to his rounding midsection and his fingers kneaded the extra layer of pudge at his waist.

Graves placed his hands over Credence's and gave a comforting squeeze. "Your body is changing for our child, my love. You are _not_ fat." He ducked his head to look into the other's eyes. His voice was gentle as he pried. "Who gave you such a thought?"

Credence looked conflicted.

"My sweet, who was it?" he tried again, his thumb and forefinger gently grasping Credence's chin.

He bit his lip. He almost didn't want to say who it had been. It happened so quickly in conversation that he was sure the other had not realized his mistake or confession of the matter.

"Credence," Graves prompted. His tone was curling at the edges.

"It was an honest accident," he ventured carefully.

Graves squeezed Credence's hand, urging him. " _Who_ was it?"

Credence flushed under his gaze and grip. "L-last night..."

_Percival ran his hands along Credence's sides. The scotch he had with dinner coursing through his body. His lips attached themselves to Credence's tantalizing neck. He began muttering incoherently, mostly of his love for Credence and how gorgeous the young man was. His fingers lightly grazed the soft folds of his lover's waist. "So plump. Can sexily sink my teeth into your flesh. Feel your softness from one too many pastries." He made a grunt and continued his caresses. "Oh Credence..."_

Graves sat down on the chair with a thump. He ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't know- why didn't you tell me?"

"Was I supposed to?" Credence looked unsure.

"Newt nearly lost his ear when he spoke to Tina like that."

He bit his lip. "But I'm not her. And I trust you and your words."

Old habits didn't break so easily with Credence.

Percival sighed. "You must not believe everything I say. I had a glass that night and a meager dinner - I was close to not thinking properly." He stood for a second only to kneel before his seated husband. He situated himself between the other's legs. His lips pressed against Credence's newfound pudginess - a word he shall never openly admit to the younger man again. "There are times that I am wrong, so blatantly _wrong._ I'm sorry. Never shall I imply that you are fat again." His hands snaked up under Credence's shirt and delicately ran over his flesh. "You are heavenly beautiful. You.. you are blossoming with our love, our child. And there is nothing sexier than that, Credence."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence isn't pleased the morning Graves leaves for Ilvermorny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides in casually as if haven't been inactive for threeish months* Hi! :)  
> That's pretty much all I can say. I got caught up with all these other fandoms >> yeah the few stories on my account can account for that ;) But yes, I got into more fandoms and stuff and... well, you know what happened x)
> 
> I think I'm going to be continuing this for a while, but I'll let you know when my inspiration has finally gone kaput. :D Oh I still have ideas - I wrote them down way back in the beginning, so they're still kicking! 
> 
> Updates will continue to be sparse... sorry xD
> 
> And hopefully I can make up for each absence with a great chapter :)
> 
> But I'm still here!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3

 

Credence bit his lip as he watched his husband set extra wards around the house before he left for his god-knows-how-long journey away to Ilvermorny. Helping with security, he mentioned.

The younger man didn't pay attention when Graves spoke about it over dinner weeks ago. He had assumed with his current condition, he wouldn't take the job...

He had and now Credence was to be by his lonesome for seven weeks.

And seven weeks was a long time when you were craving the presence of your partner and also growing another wizard. Needless to say he hadn't been pleased when the auror sprung it on him just a few days ago.

_"Didn't I mention it?"_

Credence had wanted to say he hadn't - at least he hadn't said he'd accept. But he relented and agreed it was what was best in terms of- however Graves put it. He had stopped listening.

He had been focused on all those nights he'd spend alone.

Under other circumstances, he would have spent some nights with Tina and Newt - who always insisted he wasn't a bother and welcome any time, but the two had gone away to England for the season.

He was truly alone.

"I'll write, Credence."

It took him a moment to hear the words and another to let them sink in. He felt himself nod. "Okay."

Percival gave a sad smile and kissed his temple. "Don't make too much of a fuss over it, my love. I'll be back home before you know it."

"Seven weeks?" he asked. Maybe the number had changed since the last time his husband had talked about it.

He nodded. "I'm sorry," he added.

Credence unconsciously shrugged.

Percival hooked his finger underneath Credence's chin and lifted his face. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing-"

"Credence." His voice was stern.

"I love you," was all he offered in return. And he did. But he didn't know how to share what was really on his mind.

That he didn't want Percival to go. That he wanted him to not board in the school. That he could apparate home at night-

That he was afraid of losing the only man he'd ever love.

Of course Graves could take care of himself..  but he knew there might be someone more powerful out there, waiting to strike again.

His lips were gently pressed against Percival's. "I love you too," the auror rumbled. "I'll write. It won't be a long stay, I promise."

The words left without permission. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

He chuckled a bit and carefully caressed the side of Credence's face. "Alright, I won't." Then he gave the younger man a serious look. "But I do promise to come home to you."

Credence never understood these hormones Tina always tried to explain to him. Tears fell from his eyes against his will and soon he was enveloped in a comforting embrace.

He tried to stop his sobs but he couldn't.

"It's alright, it's alright," Percival whispered over and over until Credence's sobs quieted - after several moments. He pulled back. "Queenie is still in town. Stay with her for the time being, alright?"

"Can't you not go?" he tried.

He shook his head. "I have to. As Director of Magical Security-"

"I know," he cut in tiredly. "I just-" He nodded more to himself than Graves. "I'll stay with Queenie."

But he held his breath - since he agreed, Percival would leave.

His forehead was kissed again. "I love you, my darling. Please try not to worry. Yes?" He ducked his head to look into Credence's downcast eyes.

Brown eyes met hazel.

"Yes."

And Credence wrapped his arms around his husband for a final time just before the auror stepped from the house.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Graves manages not to upset Credence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I clicked on the file I keep my writings of this on and was going to read some pieces and this was the very first one! I read it and was like... why haven't I published this?! This is like so perfect and nice and short!  
> *sigh* Anyway, here it is :) As I waltz in here again after being absent for a long while

 

Percival quietly shut the bedroom door. so as not to wake Credence. The man had been struggling to go to sleep, with the baby finally growing large enough to obstruct his airway, put pressure on his bladder, and ache his back. The last thing he wanted was a hormonal wizard whose slightly controlled magic caused light bulbs to pop when agitated.

"You're home," a soft whine came from the bed.

Percival stopped unbuttoning his dress shirt. "What are you still doing up?"

"I can't sleep."

He exhaled through his nostrils and continued taking off his shirt. "What's the matter?"

"She won't stop moving."

"She?" he chuckled.

Credence didn't reply - he was most likely frustrated with everything and Graves was about to make it worse.

"Alright. Alright. Let me get ready for bed and I'll see what I can do."

He summoned on the lights on and picked up Credence's book.

"I'm not in the mood for books."

"Good because this isn't for you." Graves sat down at the foot of the bed and lied back. He opened the book to the marked page and began reading.

"Percy, what're you-"

"Shh," Graves shushed. He lifted his hand and rested it against Credence's warm flesh, their unborn child who really was very active. "Shh, my child. Go to sleep."

Credence swallowed and watched his husband.

Graves read to the baby, smiling when Credence's fingers ran over his scalp. "She calming?"

"She?" he teased tiredly. "And yes. Keep reading."

Graves kept on until he started to stumble over the words. He closed the book. "Goodnight, my sweet love." He pressed a kiss to Credence's belly. Then he lied down and pulled his husband close. "Goodnight, my beauty."

"'night, Percy." Credence curled into him as he fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence is overwhelmed with the thought of being a parent in a few weeks.

 

Credence let out a ragged breath and buried his face in his hands. He vaguely felt Tina's comforting hands rub his back.

The front door opened and shut. Graves shrugged off his coat and scarf and glanced at the two sitting in the living room. He did a double-take when he spotted Credence. His heart slowed as he took in his husband's trembling frame.

In an instant, he was there - kneeling in front of him.

He looked to Tina with alarm in his hazel eyes. His throat felt dry as he dreaded the answer to his question. "The baby?" he croaked. It couldn't be. It was too soon.

She shook her head. Then he noticed her the bags under her eyes - she was tired. God only knew how long she had been with him, trying to console him. She seemed to be at her wits end. He mentally kicked himself - he should have left work earlier.

Hell, he should have never gone in that day, not since Credence had been acting strange that morning.

"He's overwhelmed," she said eventually. "He's been upset all day."

His mouth formed into a tight but sympathetic and grateful half-smile. "Thank you, Tina. You may go. I've got him."

She ran a hand over her face and gave a thankful nod. She stood and gathered her things. "Shall I tell Picquery you'll not be in tomorrow?" she asked, shrugging on her jacket.

"Yes," he grunted over his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Graves," she said, opening the front door.

"'Night, Tina," he returned.

The door shut behind her and he turned his attention back to his falling-apart husband.

He tugged at Credence's wrists, prying his hands away from his tear-stained face. His heart tore a little at the sight.

Credence turned his head away and let out a small sob.

Graves let out a breath and joined him on the couch. He slowly took Credence into his arms and onto his lap. He winced slightly at the added weight to the other but didn't show it. He pressed a small kiss to his hair. "What's the matter, my sweet? What has you upset? Tell me."

Credence shook his head and buried his face in the crook of Graves' neck, his arms wrapped around his shoulders, and his largely swollen belly pressed into Graves' middle.

Graves tightened his grip on Credence. "What can I do?" he asked gently. "Tell me what I can do to make you feel better."

He still didn't reply.

"Credence, please, my darling. It's tearing at me to see you in such pain." He let out another sigh and rested his head against the other's. "I cannot help you if do not tell me."

"I need you," came a small answer.

_That's a start_ , Graves thought to himself. "Alright, love. I am here."

Credence pulled back and sat up. His eyes were red and puffy from countless hours of crying. "MACUSA needs you, I understand that. But-" He hiccuped and Graves didn't like where this was headed - he had swore that this would never come about but apparently it had. "-we need you too. _I_ need you. I can't do this without you."

Graves looked as hurt as Credence felt. "My Credence, I am deeply sorry I have neglected you so." He noted Credence's tired face and felt guilt rise within him. "Tell me these things when you feel them, love. Tell me when I've been too engrossed in my work. Tell me when I need to pay more attention to you."

"You're still used to living alone," Credence found himself admitting quietly and sadly. _Even though we have been married for a while... I fear you still forget I am here._

"No," he said firmly. His eyes were hard with disagreement. "I have not forgotten about you, Credence, nor our baby. I.. I only wish to make a good life for this child."

Credence's eyes softened and he lifted his hand to Graves' cheek. "You're not your father," he reminded him.

He let out a breath, all traces of strength gone. "I know that but..."

"You have enough money than I could ever imagine."

"I know but..."

"You promised you wouldn't bring home your work anymore."

"I did but..."

"I can't do this. I can't look after something that's going to need looking after for eighteen years. I can't do it alone. I mean, I grew up without a mother. I grew up with that _woman_! I can't do this, Graves. I can't! I'll be a horrible parent. I'll resent my child. I'll turn out just like her-"

Percival shook his head softly and pulled Credence closer. "Breathe," he whispered into his hair.

He let out a sob and rested his forehead on Graves' shoulder. "Help me," he begged.

"I can and I will. I always will. Every minute of every day when our child arrives, I will be there, Credence. You'll never face anything alone."

"But you have work-"

"And I'll return to you whenever you need me to."

Credence looked up hopefully into those hazel eyes he'd come to love so much. "Really?"

"Truly."

He gave a weak shrug and curled back into his husband's chest. "Tina tried to help but... I needed you."

"I know. I know." He pulled back and looked into Credence's eyes - meaningful. "I love you."

A sweet but weak smile lifted Credence's face. "I love you too."

"Eight more weeks."

"Don't mention it to me." He buried his face in Graves' shoulder.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to Credence's forehead. "You're glowing as ever."

"I'm fat."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am," he continued, adding a bit of a pout.

"No, Credence. You're lovely. You're beautiful. You're perfect."


End file.
